pirate_101fandomcom-20200214-history
The Minotaur
' The Minotaur' is a character in Pirate101 and a minor antagonist in the overall story (but a major one in the Aquila part of the story). The twisted son of the last king of Old Aquila, The Minotaur has been a well-known part of Aquilan history. This creature shouldn't be confused with the species of the same name. History Prior to the events of Pirate101, the reign of King Minos in Aquila wasn't a pleasant one, but one of the most horrid events of his time was that of The Minotaur's birth. Though the exact events of the monster's birth are unclear in-game, it is known that King Minos had a hand in the creation of such a horrid beast, as an unintentional insult towards the Immortals brought him much suffering. As a result, Zeus, the leader of the immortals, transformed Minos's son into a horrid beast. The minotaur eventually slew his father and smashed minos' palace, as said in the puppet show. Later, Mt.Thera erupted and destroyed the entire isle of knossos. The immortals had already withdrewn to olympus, and the spark of war had been ignited. Darkness soon fell upon Aquila. Powerful monsters from centuries ago had sooned returned, and the Minotuar ran amok. Centuries had passed, and the people of Aquila had lost hope. Later, as stated by Preist Philemon, "In the fullness of time, a new hero rose:". This hero was Aquilus, Who eventually tamed the Minotuar and founded a new empire. Disturbed that he had brought about the creation of such an unpleasant monster, The people of Aquila hoped to bury the secret so deeply that not one soul would know about it. Alas, killing the creature by conventional means proved fruitless; guile would be required to fell this beast. Turning to the wise crafter/inventor, Daedalus, the people of aquila had received a solution to there monster issue- The Labyrinth, an immense maze that was designed to keep the Minotaur from ever escaping and wreaking havoc upon the people of Aquila. The oracle warned that if the beast ever escapes, the immortals will forsake Aquila once more. A few centuries later, the Trojan War had broken out. The minotaur had been forgotten intill the war with the trojans. On the eve of the invasion of illios, the offerings to the Aquilans by the Immortals were spurned. Unfortunately, even the best-kept secrets have a nasty way of escaping. Though it is unknown how, The Minotaur had three sons- Asterion, Pholcos and Nessus -and has since been rallying the support of several Eagle Shades and Skeleton Hoplites (all the remains of foolish adventurers that tried to kill The Minotaur) in an attempt to break free of his maze prison. By the time of Pirate101, it is clear that the Minotaur draws dangerously close to his goal (with some help from the Ophidians, who have been tunneling into his resting place for quite some time). Argos, who was missing for some time, has been holding the doors of the maze back so as to prevent the beast from escaping, but even he is having a hard time holding the beast back. The chain that once kept the doors shut has snapped in two, forcing Argos to keep the doors closed.Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Creatures